Just A Kiss
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: Songfic to Lady Antebellum's Just A Kiss. Emily and Jayden try to figure out their feelings for one another and come to realisations in the moonlight. Fluffy Jemily


**I'm back haha and like I said, I've got a few ideas swimming around for some Jayden and Emily stories. Here I present another one. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Just A Kiss

Lyin' here with you so close to me

It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe

Caught up in this moment

Caught up in your smile

The warm summer's breeze ruffled Emily's hair as she followed her fellow rangers out into the yard. A comet was supposed to be flying overhead tonight and Mia had suggested that they all watch it pass. Spotting a grassy patch just outside the gate, Kevin led the way, chatting with Mike. Emily and Mia linked arms giggled at the boys while Jayden and Antonio brought up the rear.

"I've never seen a comet before" Mia said.

"I'm just excited that we have this night to just relax" Mike said as he and Kevin spread the blanket out.

"It is nice to not worry about a nighlok attack tonight" Jayden commented as he stopped next to Emily. Antonio took a deep breath before laying down on the blanket and gazing up at the stars.

"You guys need to see this" he said. The others wasted no time in laying down. Emily felt her breath get caught in her throat as Jayden situated himself next to her. She looked over to her left to see Mia on her other side. Mia smiled and winked at Emily.

"What's that for?" Emily asked.

"Oh no reason" Mia said with a laugh. Emily rolled her eyes before looking up at the sky and a gasp left her lips.

"It's so beautiful" she said softly.

"Trust you to be the first to comment on the sky's beauty" Mike teased. Emily blushed while the others laughed.

"There's nothing wrong with appreciating something beautiful" Emily replied.

"Hey guys, I found the comet!" Kevin said, stopping anyone else from talking. All six rangers watched as the comet fly by overhead. Emily was finding it hard to concentrate on the comet with Jayden so close to her. She almost forgot to breath when she saw Jayden turn to look at her. She tilted her slightly in his direction and he flashed her a smile.

I've never opened up to anyone

So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms

We don't need to rush this

Let's just take it slow

After the comet passed, the group lay there for a while longer just talking. Jayden stayed quiet most of the time, mostly because he could barely get a word past Kevin and Mike. Eventually Mia and Kevin went for a walk and Mike and Antonio decided to play a game with their zords. Jayden suddenly realised that it was just him and Emily laying on the blanket.

"You've been very quiet tonight" Emily commented softly.

"I usually just keep to myself" Jayden said.

"Well if you ever want to talk to someone, I'm a pretty good listener" Emily said with a smile. Jayden smiled as well.

"I'll remember that"

"So in just casual conversation, what do you like to do other than training?"

Jayden laughed at Emily's subtle hint at getting him to talk. He leant up and rested on his elbows and looked down at Emily. Emily looked up at him with an innocent smile pasted on her face.

"In all honesty, I've been training for so many years that I've forgotten about any of the hobbies I used to do."

"Really?" Emily asked. "You don't remember doing anything apart from training?"

"It's all I've been doing since I was a little boy"

"Didn't that ever bother you?" Emily asked with a frown as she sat up. Jayden also sat up straighter.

"At the time, no it didn't. But now that I think about it, it would have been nice to do something other than training growing up"

"You know, growing up, had I of known earlier that my destiny was to become a power ranger, I would have started my training earlier or listened when my sister taught me some of her moves."

"Don't underestimate yourself Emily. You are a strong ranger"

Emily smiled at the compliment. "That may be so but it doesn't change the fact that I've taken Serena's place here."

"And I'm thankful that you did" Jayden said softly that Emily almost didn't hear him but she did and it brought about a sweet smile.

"We should probably head back in" Emily eventually said. Jayden nodded his agreement and the two stood up, grabbed the blanket they were lying on and headed back into the house. Minimal words were shared between the two as walked quietly through the house. They stopped outside Emily and Mia's room. Making a bold decision, Emily moved forward and wrapped her arms around Jayden's waist. He was surprised at first but wrapped his own arms around her, ignoring the alarm bells that began ringing in his head. Jayden could feel his heart begging him to hold onto Emily all night but all too soon, Emily pulled away.

"Goodnight Jayden" she said before sliding her door open. Jayden simply smiled at Emily before walking towards his own room. Stopping at his door, Jayden glanced back at Emily's room. There was no need to rush into anything right now. They had time, right.

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

No I don't want to mess this thing up

I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

As Mia and Emily watched the boys train, Emily found it hard to keep her eyes off of Jayden. She watched his fluid moves as he dodged each attack Kevin and Mike sent his way. Eventually Jayden defeated Mike and Kevin and as he took a deep breath, Emily noted that he winked in her direction. She, in return, sent him a thumbs up and tried to keep her imagination from wandering too far away from her. The more time that Emily spent with Jayden, the more she found herself falling for him, praying that she was the one for Jayden and dreaming of what it would be like to kiss him. And, same as any girl with a crush on a boy, Emily had that nagging voice in the back of her head telling her that there was no possible way that Jayden liked her like that.

I know that if we give this a little time

It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find

It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right

It wasn't long before Jayden's teammates started to ask him when he was going to tell Emily that he liked her.

"Come on dude!" Mike said. "What have you got to lose?"

"There's a little more involved than that" Jayden mumbled as he glanced up at Emily. She was sitting in the kitchen talking with Antonio and Mia. He watched as her eyes shifted over to him, quickly sent a smile before returning to her conversation.

"What's stopping you?" Kevin asked.

"Despite what you may think, I've never had a girlfriend before so I don't want to rush into anything" Jayden explained.

"Look," Mike began. "You and Emily are special. If you wait too long, she may get the wrong idea about the two of you."

"What do you mean wrong idea?" Jayden asked, his curiosity intrigued.

"Emily really likes you" Kevin said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"She does?" Jayden asked, looking back at Emily, who had thrown her head back laughing at something Antonio was saying. Kevin and Mike looked at each other.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" Kevin asked. Jayden was quiet for a few minutes before answering.

"You know, while it may be hard to believe, it also feels so real and just...right"

"Like we said before, what you two have is special" Mike said with a grin.

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

No I don't want to mess this thing up

I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

Emily wasn't sure how she ended up outside but here she was sitting on the stone bench playing her flute. The moonlight shone brightly throughout the garden and crickets could be heard chirping throughout the garden.

"You're quite talented at that" Jayden said, his voice startling Emily.

"Jayden, you scared me" Emily said.

"Sorry" Jayden said with a smile as he sat down on the bench. Emily tilted her head towards him.

"And what brings you out here on this starry night?"

"I wanted to escape Kevin and Mike's arguing" Jayden said with a laugh. Emily joined in.

"They can be quite a handful" Emily said. Leaning backwards on her hand, Emily accidentally placed her hand upon Jayden's. "Oh sorry" Emily said, quickly pulling her hand back and was grateful that the darkness was able to hide her blush.

"No worries" Jayden said. He watched as Emily stood up and walked over to the grass. "What are you doing?"

"Stargazing" Emily replied with a smile. She sat down cross-legged on the ground and leaned back on her arms. Without a word, Jayden followed Emily's lead and sat down beside her. For a long time, neither said anything and nothing needed to be said. Eventually, Emily looked over at Jayden with a playful look in her eye. She slowly moved her hand over to to his side and gave him a quick poke. Quickly withdrawing her hand, Emily acted like nothing had happened when Jayden turned to look at her.

"What's the poke for?" he asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Emily said with a grin.

"Sure you don't" Jayden said as he returned his gaze to the sky. Minutes passed by and Emily had managed to poke Jayden a total of four times. Jayden was now aware of this plan and watched Emily out of the corner of his eye. When he saw her hand starting to move towards him again, Jayden waited until her hand was close enough before he struck his own hand out and grabbed hers. Emily gasped at being caught.

"Quick moves" she commented. Jayden laughed.

"Well when someone doesn't quit poking me, my defenses come on"

"Oh really?" Emily asked before her other hand shot out and poked him again.

"Hey!" Jayden said, before he launched his own attack. He let go of Emily's hand and moved his own hands towards her hips, his feather like touch causing Emily to squeal and try to move away.

"Stop! That tickles!" Emily said. Jayden laughed but didn't let up. Emily tried hard to escape his grasp but found that it was futile. Eventually Jayden let up his attack but his breath caught in his throat when he realised their position. Emily had fallen backwards in her attempt to get away from his hands and he was now hovering above her.

Emily fell quiet as she looked up at Jayden. He was almost close enough for her to feel his breath upon her cheek.

"Hi" she whispered, not wanting to break whatever moment they were having.

"Hi" Jayden whispered back with a smile. Emily watched as Jayden cast a quick glance down at her lips before returning his gaze to her eyes. Before too long, Jayden began to move his head closer to hers and Emily could feel her heart starting to beat faster. Jayden took a quick breath before he pressed his lips upon Emily's.

No I don't want to say goodnight

I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams

Tonight

Tonight

Tonight

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

No I don't want to mess this thing up

I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight

With a kiss goodnight

Kiss goodnight

* * *

**Yay it's done. I hope you guys liked it :)**


End file.
